


coulson; son of hermes

by birdcagereligion (ckasjfbfksbj)



Series: camp shield [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, camp shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckasjfbfksbj/pseuds/birdcagereligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is only then that he cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	coulson; son of hermes

born already humming with motion, his mother tells him he was always so much in a hurry even before he was born, one moment in the womb the next in her arms, the need to help others already in his mind, mending his own wounds and those of the other children in his village, he soon became a boy with the eyes of a man with intelligence beyond his years

-

his parish has no name, it is small and consists of only a few insignificant families, but still it is his home, and he loves it more than anything

-

(years later he visits again but his small out of the way village is only ash and rubble. he does not cry he cannot cry with the way fury is looking at him, his one eye shining with all of the malice and hate that is his namesake, he merely kneels next to the charred ground that used to be the hovel he shared with his mother and younger sister in the back of his mind he wonders what had happened to them but as he shifts some ashes he finds a small child’s skull and suddenly he knows and oh god it’s his fault he wasn’t here to protect them he may as well have set them alight himself, he takes a deep breath and drags himself to his feet. still dry eyed he places two golden drachma on the ground before him as an offering to the gods and he prays that they find shelter in the fields of Elysium and they do he can see them in his dreams that night sitting in a small hovel like the one he was raised in smiling and laughing plenty of food waiting for them, three places set at the table, though only two lived in the home

it is only then that he cries, curled in on himself muffling his sobs in his arms, furys single eye staring at him from the bed roll next to his own, a hand pats his shoulder and he can hear words whispered _it will be alright_ and then, finally, darkness consumes him once again)

-

his father is the wind made flesh, here one moment gone the next never to stay in one place long

he is the kindness and the gentleness that mortals cherish so dearly in each other

phillip is so much like him it makes his mother’s heart swell

-

(the first thing he had ever stolen was bread, a large loaf still soft and warm fresh from the oven, he snatched it off of the bakers rack as his mother argued with the fat man who ran the stall

people seem to forget that his father, though he is the god of many things most of them good, he is also the god of thieves and as phil grabbed the loaf and stuffed it into his satchel he felt exhilarated as if he had been shocked, something new opened up inside of him, a new power spouting like a fountain but he ignores it and thinks of his sister, lying at home her stomach distended, eyes hollow, slowly starving, and what this loaf of bread could do for her, how this single item could bring her back to life, fill her with hope.

a gust whips past his head, caressing his face with what feels like a soft warm hand and for a moment phil can hear a voice whisper _my son_ but it passes with the wind and he is left alone on the street

later his mother would scream and curse him, asking the gods what she had done to deserve a thieving coward for a son, but he ignores her and slowly feeds his sister the loaf of bread soaked in milk that a strange man had delivered to his sister after they returned from the market

later that year after he manages to steal another few loaves, a necklace for his mother, a doll for his sister, and a goat his father claims him and for the first time in his life he sees something other than resentment in his mother’s eyes)

-

he does nothing special during the war, he fights, he sweats, he bleeds, but it is nothing distinct, men are dying around him and it is all he can do to not take a sword to his throat then and there

he notices the one eyed man watching him on a particularly horrid afternoon

the ground is blood soaked, he is blood soaked, his arms are tired from holding his shield and swinging his sword and there’s a cut on his chest that throbs and wets his front and he’s feeling faint but still this man watches him. standing still amongst the fighting, seemingly timeless and shining with a deep power. their gazes lock and phillip cannot bring himself to look away

he blinks and it seems as if the man had flown across the battlefield for he is suddenly standing behind phillips opponent his sword sticking out of the mans chest

“i have a proposition to make” the mans voice rattles inside phillips chest and he has the sudden urge to kneel before this stranger

and he does

-

(coulson- phillip died long ago, he is buried in the ashes of his childhood home amongst the bones of his family and his past failures- was the first demigod fury trained

the gods did not understand his choice for they did not see in coulson what fury did, he was smart, he was ruthless, he was kind, he was _strong_ , he would make the perfect lieutenant

what fury did not tell the gods, was that when he saw coulson, sweat soaked and bleeding on the battlefield the intense look of heart wrenching sadness on his face, something inside him had stirred, he needed to help this man

coulson never leaves furys side

that’s the way it will always be)

 


End file.
